Batwoman
by MathemagicianSVU
Summary: bat - the wooden club used in certain games, as baseball and cricket, to strike the ball. - Casey wants to fight justice. AU. A/C pairing. (Well, I just suck at making a summary, so..)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, I guess I just watched too many superhero movies the last few weeks. I thought it would be awesome if Casey was a hero. And Alex would be the Pepper Potts to Tony Stark, the Gwen Stay/Mary-Jane Watson to Peter Parker, the Rachel Dawes to Bruce Wayne. Well, her love-interest ^^**

**So, let me know if you like it, then I will write another chapter.. ^^ Enjoy this one!**

**Every character belongs to Dick Wolf.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

I always wanted to fight justice. That's when I decided to go study law and become an employee at the DA's office. I'm a twenty-six year old Assistant District Attorney at the DA's office of Manhattan. I'm prosecuting white-collar criminals, which I'm pretty good at. And I won't admit such a thing easily.

Thing is, every time I lose a case, which brings a criminal back on the street, I die a little. I have to grind my teeth to not scream it out. It takes a lot of me to keep myself in control. I especially hate it when criminals escape from prison because of a mistrial. Those things could have been prevented. The worst is, when it's totally obvious that the defendant is guilty, and they walk.

Even from the other units, like 'Homicide' or 'Special Victims', I have a hard time dealing with victims who don't get their justice. A criminal should just suffer, and pay for what he did. He should be punished, like he punished his victims. At White Collar, the victims aren't emotionally harmed, that's a benefit compared to 'Homicide' or 'Special Victims'. They have to deal with living victims, scarred by their attack.

Well, actually, murdered victims cannot feel anything anymore, but their surviving relatives deserve justice. And if they have no relatives, they deserve to get their justice. Sometimes I wish I could do more than just prosecute criminals. I wish I could punish them. Especially the filthy bastards who are guilty, but get away with it. Who looked you in the eye with such a disgusting gaze, giving you chills to the bone.

* * *

_**Chapter I**_

I strike my last ball with my bat and walk back to the locker room. Softball was always my favorite sport. It's not only my bat-skills, but also the fact that I can run really fast. At school, I could run faster than all of the boys. At the school team, they called me Home Run Casey.

Actually, it's a very lame nickname, but it was the truth. I almost always hit a home run. When I was young, I had the opportunity to play for the national team, but I declined. I wanted to go to Law school, so batting for the team wasn't an option for me. Besides, it's a hobby, which I don't want to turn into my profession. It's my way to work off steam.

It's almost eleven in the evening, so it's already dark. Sometimes, after work, when I lose a case or have a bad day in general, I go batting. I imagine the ball being the defendant. Mostly, I lose track of the time and forget to eat.

My hunger made me stop batting this time. I get my stuff out of the locker and walk to the bicycle shed. I tie my bat on my back and put my bag at the back of my bike. I throw my leg over the saddle and start my ride home.

Normally, it's not judicious to drive through the streets of New York at night, but I'm not afraid. When I was a little kid, I wasn't scared of anything. My parents hated that. They were scared to death something would happen to me. I often climbed in trees, just because I could.

Sunken in thought, I pass an alley. Suddenly I hear a scream. A scream of a woman in need. A little New York-woman knows you should just go away, in case you get harmed yourself, but I just can't. This woman needs me. I can't just drive through in the knowledge that this woman might be our next 'Special Victims' case.

I get off my bike and get my bat from my back, approaching the alley. I carefully look in the alley, to see if the attacker is armed. I see he's not, and the woman is struggling. He's squeezing her throat, and trying to get her skirt off. She tries to get him off her, but he's simply too strong. I notice she's almost passing out, so I yell at the attacker.

"Just let her go!" I sound braver than I feel, but that's good. Maybe that will scare him away. That's when I realize I'm a woman too, and clearly, he's not afraid of women, and most certainly not when it comes to attack them. The woman passes out and he drops her amongst the trash. He slowly walks in my direction.

"And who do you think you are?" The guy speaks slowly, but loud. It's actually kind of threatening.

"What does it look like?" I ask, not willing to give my name and function away. I won't give him a reason to kill me instantly.

"Well, you look like.." He pauses to increase the frightening effect. "A woman who wants to be in trouble." He keeps walking in my direction, and I guess he's about halfway the alley. I know bastards like him try to scare people just by language, but I'm not afraid. He's got no gun. Actually, I should be worried that I'm lacking fear, but I have no time to think about that. "I like them bold and brave.."

He keeps walking until he's only ten feet away. That's the moment I choose to strike. I hit him in the stomach with my bat and he collapses.

"Bitch!" He yells at me, trying to get on his feet again. Before he does, I hit his foot, snapping in reaction to my bat.

"Just lay down." I tell him. "I won't hit you if you do. And if you think about trying to run, just don't. I run faster than you do." I push him down the ground with my foot. He grumbles a bit, but stays on the ground.

"You broke my foot." He says as he touches his foot.

"You deserve it." I just say.

I get the rope I always use to tie my bat to my back and tie up the man on the ground. I make sure he can't escape and hurry to the woman. I press my fingers to the artery in her neck and feel there's still a pulse. I squeeze her shoulders and she regains consciousness again.

"Are you okay?" I ask her, whispering. I'm not sure what he did to her.

"Is he gone?" She asks me. She's timid. Whatever this bastard did to her, it caused her to be like this. It would take her a hell of a lot time to get over this, to be able to walk down the streets again, without checking about a dozen time she's not followed.

"No, I tied him to that drainpipe." I point with my thumb behind me. She looks to where I pointed, and she seems a bit relieved.

"Who are you?" She asks me, a little bit suspicious. "You saved me. Why?"

"I'm an Assistant District Attorney at Manhattan's DA's office." I tell her. "Let's say, I was just at the right place at the right time." I pause to let her think. When I think the time is right, I decide it's better to call the cops. "We have to call for help. I call the police and paramedics to take care of you. Did he do.. things to you?" I hesitate a little before asking the last question. She shakes her head.

"No, he was about to, when you showed up." She grabs my hand. "Please, don't leave." She seems desperate.

"I'll stay with you through the whole thing, if you want me to." I tell her. I get my cell phone and call the cops.

Half an hour later, the alley is filled with NYPD and a few paramedics to check up on the woman. She still doesn't want to leave my side, but I'm okay with it. It's half past one and I still haven't eaten, but I'm not hungry anymore. I guess that's just the adrenaline. Two detectives approach us.

"We are detective Stabler and Benson from the Special Victims Unit." The man points at himself first, then at the woman. "We are gonna ask you some questions about your attack, is that okay with you?" Jenna, the name of the woman, nods. The guy named Stabler turns to me. "You saved her?"

"Kind of." I say, trying not to blush.

"They told me you work at the DA's office, is that true?" Detective Benson asks me.

"Yes, I'm an ADA. White Collar." I answer. She extends her hand, so I shake hers.

"You did a great job, counselor." She smiles. "If you don't mind, we have to talk to the victim."

"No I don't." I turn to Jenna. "You're gonna talk to them without me, just for a while, is that okay? I stay here." She nods.

I walk away from the threesome, in the alley. I walk to the wall and just look around a bit. I'm standing there for a few minutes, when a blonde woman walks in my direction. The way she walks, just.. No, there are no words to describe it. Speechless, and she didn't even say a word yet. She owns the room, including me. Well, there's not a room, but if there were, she would own it.

"I'm ADA Cabot. Special Victims." She says, extending her hand to me. I shake it, trying not to shake too much. I'm glad I'm leaning to the wall. I guess I would just collapse, right here, right now.

"I'm ADA Novak." I tell her. "White Collar." I add.

"I heard you saved the victim?" She asks me. Cabot.. Alexandra Cabot. That must be the ADA they call 'Ice Queen' at the office. But she sounds nice. I nod.

"Yes, I drove by on my bicycle and I heard a scream. I had my bat with me, so I hit him to stop him from attacking her. I suppose he was gonna rape her, because he was trying to take off her skirt."

"I bet he did. This month alone, he raped and smothered four other women in this neighborhood. This is the first one to survive." She pauses. "Because of you." She smiles. She's cute when she smiles. Oh, damn, I should stop thinking about this.

"Thanks." I say. It's like she took all the words I know and spread them out on the ground and I have to gather them first. I just can't think of sentences I want to phrase.

"You broke his foot." She simply tells me.

"Yes. He tried to run." I'm not sure if I'm defending myself, or just stating it.

"I don't think he's gonna walk well again." She smirks. "He deserves it."

"He does. That's what I told him when I did it." I smile weakly. My stomach grumbles. I hope she didn't hear.

"Are you hungry, counselor?" She asks me, grinning wide. She notices I flush a bit. "Don't worry, I skip dinner all the time. This job doesn't come without its disadvantages, right?"

"Indeed. I just forgot. I went batting after work and lost track of the time. I was just on my way home, when something intervened." I smile, a real smile this time. The blonde chuckles. Who would believe the Ice Queen chuckled? Well, after this, I would.

"What about we go get something to eat after this?" She asks me. Or did I just dream she asked? I'm not sure. I choose to believe she asked for real.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. But I'm afraid I have to wait until Jenna feels fine about me leaving." I answer. She nods. Actually, I'm dying to go get some food with the blonde. Although, I don't know if it's a clever idea, since I'm obviously attracted to her, and I don't know if that's a two-way street. She isn't just a stranger I can choose to just not see again, she works at the same office as I do. "Why haven't you eaten yet, by the way?"

"I was still at my office, working for a case.. I guess I just lost track of time too." She seems to think about something, staring at a point behind me. But that's ridiculous, since there's nothing behind me.

"Is something wrong? Forgot something?" I ask her. She seems distracted somehow. Maybe her mind is with the case.

"Huh? Oh, no. I was just pondering about something." But she doesn't tell me what she was thinking about. I decide to drop the subject, so I just nod. I see the detectives approach again, suggesting to ask me some questions too. They want to know if Jenna's description matches mine. I tell Cabot I'll be back in a few, before answering their questions.

Half an hour later, I'm ready. I persuaded Jenna into getting dropped off by the detectives, and after she thanked me about a hundred times for saving her, I'll turn to Cabot again. It's almost three o'clock in the morning. My hunger is coming back a little, since my adrenaline faded away for the biggest part. Almost all of the cops are gone, so the alley is as good as empty. I approach the blonde, and when she hears me coming, she turns to me.

"Ready?" She asks me. I nod.

I walk to my bicycle, almost forgotten it was still there. "I almost forgot it."

"Do you always go to work by bike?" The blonde asks, I guess she's genuinely interested.

"Yes, it keeps me fit. And it works better than coffee." I smile.

"True to that." She answers. "But since you're by bike, we can't take a cab. We can either walk or I'll sit on the back of your bike." She grins.

I shrug. "You can do that. I don't know if you'll survive that." I grin. "Well, walking seems fine by me. But that brings me to the question. It's three o'clock in the morning. What place in this neighborhood is still open?"

"Good question. I don't think there's a place." She starts pondering again. "My place is too far. What about yours?"

"It's about ten minutes by bike from here. I think half an hour if you walk." I bite on my lip. Now she's surely not gonna come.

"Well, good thing it's Friday, then and I don't have anywhere to be in the morning." She smiles. I exhale slowly. She's going with me. But then again, do I really want her to? "Can I sit on the back of your bike?"

"Of course. Are you sure? We can walk." I suggest one last time, but she seems determined. I never thought Alexandra Cabot would sit at the back of a bike, but then again, she surprised me a lot this evening. But she nods again, so I get my bike. She adjusts herself at the back and I start pedaling.

At first, it's a little clumsy, but when I eventually reach a proper speed, it goes better. I actually feel a little like a schoolgirl now, but that doesn't matter. We're just on our way, when it starts raining cats and dogs. A quarter of an hour later, we're at my place, both totally soaking wet.

"I'm so sorry. If you just went home in a cab, this wouldn't have happened." I apologize to the other attorney, but she grins. I'm a little bit confused, so I look questioning at her.

"Oh, no, it's okay, Novak. It's just that.." She just stops talking.

"What?" I ask. "By the way, call me Casey." I furrow my brows and fold my arms.

"Call me Alex. And.. I just thought it would be inappropriate to tell but.. Normally I wouldn't sit at the back of a bike.. And I wouldn't just go with someone I barely know. It's just that you're an ADA, and I'm an ADA.. Don't get me wrong, I have friends at the DA's office, but you're different. They wouldn't risk their lives to jump in an alley and beat a man up. I admire you. I don't admire people easily. But I guess you know that, because I have a reputation."

"Ice Queen." I whisper, almost inaudible. "And thanks."

"Yes. I'm kind of cold at the office. But most of my friends know I have a heart." She smiles weakly. I just nod, not sure what I have to say.

"Well, first.. let us get you out of those clothes. You can borrow some clothes of mine. I guess we have about the same size." I suggest. She's cold, I can tell. She has goose bumps. "You can take a shower if you want."

"No, it's okay. Just get me a pair of sweats or something." She says, rubbing her arms. I walk to my room and open the dresser. I get some sweats and a blanket. I walk back to Alex and hand them to her.

"You can change in the bathroom." I point at the door of the bathroom. While Alex changes in the bathroom, I change mine into something less wet and more comfortable. When I'm done, I walk to my kitchen to look in the fridge.

We talked and ate till the sun came up. At seven in the morning, we are still sitting on the couch. Alex just fell asleep, her head resting on my shoulder. I'm not sure if I have to push her away. I'm scared to wake her, but maybe she'll be mad if I don't wake her.

I watch her sleep. I know it's creepy, but it's just hard to avert my gaze. She's just cute when she's asleep. It doesn't take long before I fall asleep myself. It's almost one in the afternoon when I wake up. I'm laying on the couch, Alex laying with her head on my chest. I carefully try to slide off the couch without waking her, but of course that fails. She wakes up, slowly opening her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, this one's a little shorter than the last one. I just thought it would be an appropriate ending of the chapter. I hope you'll enjoy this one ^^**

**(Maybe I will edit it a little, if something crosses my mind, but for now, this will be chapter 2 ^^)**

* * *

_**Chapter II**_

"Huh?" She asks, when she looks around to check where she is.

"We fell asleep." I simply state. I don't know if I have to explain her we fell asleep on the couch this way.

"Ah, I see." She says, clearly she's amused, but I don't understand. We just met, and fell asleep this way. That should be awkward. I think she can just read my mind, because she answers my thoughts. "I know it's weird, but I slept great."

"Don't you think it's a little.." I start, but I don't know what to say.

"Well, I have to admit, it's a little out of place, but it didn't feel that way.. So I don't see the problem." She shrugs, standing up from the couch. "So, what do you have for breakfast usually?"

"I can get us some warm bread from the bakery at the corner." I suggest. "That's what I normally do at Saturday mornings." She nods to confirm it's alright. "Okay, I'm gonna take a shower first. Make yourself comfortable."

Half an hour later, I step out of the bathroom, only wearing a towel. I walk back into my living room, because I smell something nice. It smells like pancakes. When I walk into the kitchen, Alex is standing by the counter. There are pancakes on a plate, and it takes some time until I notice my mouth is open.

"Well.. You said, 'make yourself comfortable'. I thought it might be nice to get some pancakes. I saw your fridge contained the right ingredients to fulfill that wish, so.. Here they are. But you can still get fresh bread if you like." She adds, grinning a bit. I like this cockiness. The way she's so confident about pretty much everything.

"No, it's okay." I smile. "I love pancakes." It's true. I love them. If made by someone else, because I'm horribly bad at cooking. When I bake something, I'm only glad when I make it out alive. That means, the cooking itself, but also eating it afterwards. Sometimes I think I should call some organization that investigates biological weapons. Maybe they can use it.

I sit down at the one side of the table, and Alex takes the other side. I take a bite, and it just tastes delicious. That woman is totally capable of everything, and she's actually good at everything. Although, it would be a challenge to find a thing she's mediocre at. It takes a few minutes, until I realize I totally forgot to change into some clothes.

"Oh.. I should get dressed more appropriately." I say a little ashamed. I should have thought this through. I feel the red creep up my cheeks. Why do I need to blush so much?

"I think it's okay. I'm actually flattered you're so comfortable, you didn't even notice you were only wearing a towel.." I blush a little again. I kind of have the feeling her eyes are scanning me more thoroughly than just my face, but I don't know if that's just wishful-thinking or if it's real.

"I should change.." I say, but my voice sounds weaker than I intent to sound. I really have to sound more confident.

"Your pancakes are getting cold." She simply states. "And you don't have to worry, since you don't have equipment I've never seen in my life, right?" She cocks her head a bit, as if she wants to check my reaction.

I decide to stay silent and just eat a mouthful of pancake again, while I try not to stare too much at the blonde at the other side of the table. She's leaning on the table, with her elbows, leaning with her chin on her hand while holding her fork.

I think that's really sexy, but I push that thought away, by focusing on my plate. Thing is, when you tell someone not to think about something, you probably will think about it. The human brain works the other way round than you think it should work.

"So, may I ask.." Alex starts, so I look up at her. "What's your deal? I mean.. do you have a boyfriend?" I nearly choke on my pancake, so I start to cough my head off. When I'm done coughing, she asks me if I'm okay. I just nod. "You still haven't answered."

"Eh, I'm single. You? Is there any Mr. Alexandra Cabot?" I ask, trying to sound more confident than I did before. She's about to answer, when her mobile phone starts ringing. She answers the phone instead of my question.

"Cabot." She just says. After a for me one-sided conversation, Alex finally hangs up. She turns to me again. "I have to get the squad a search warrant. I'm sorry, I have to go." She seems truly sorry though.

"Okay, do you want to take something to eat with you?" I ask her.

"No thanks. I'm probably not going to be hungry after I saw the photos of the victims when I get there anyway. Well, why don't you stop by sometimes in my office?" She suggests. She actually wants to see me again.

"That sounds nice." I reply, smiling. "I had a great time. Again, sorry I got you soaking wet and stuff." Hmm, that didn't come out that well. Kind of inappropriate, but she grins in response.

"Again, it's alright. Well, I'll see you again sometimes." She closes our conversation, and with that her visit.

* * *

Two weeks pass by and as much as everybody has forgotten, what they call it, my heroic action, as much I haven't forgotten Alexandra Cabot. Although I haven't forgotten her yet, I haven't visited her. I guess I'm just too busy to stop by or something.

It's that, and the fact that I've heard about a particular Special Victims case that's going on at the moment. Thirteen women were found dead in an abandoned factory somewhere in the city. They were tortured before they were raped and eventually killed.

All of them had their Achilles tendons cut, so they weren't able to escape. The marks on their wrists and ankles indicate they were tied to a chair, most likely, because the killer wanted to carve out the word 'Hate' in their backs.

The squad, and also the DA's office, are having a hard time on this case, since they haven't been able to lock up some perpetrator. I heard they have some suspects, but most of them were ruled out, because they had a legitimate alibi.

I inhale deeply, as I decide I'm done today. It's almost seven in the evening. I've done worse. I get my coat and other things and walk out of my office. When I walk through the hallway, I see light coming from Alex's office. She's been working late for two weeks now. I guess it has something to do with the case. I decide I'm taking a quick glance inside her office to say hello.

"Hey." I say, when I lean against her doorpost. She looks up at me, looking overly tired, and even more pale than the last time I saw her.

"Hey. When did I earn this late visit?" She smiles weakly, taking off her glasses.

"I saw your lights were still on.. So I thought, maybe I should drop by." I smile at her. "I guess you haven't eaten yet?"

"Well, reading about this kind of cases are killing your appetite." She admits.

"How long haven't you eaten?" I ask her, narrowing my eyes to observe her a little more. She has bags under her eyes, so she has trouble sleeping.

"I honestly don't know. Could have been.. breakfast?" She seems to be thinking about it. "Yesterday." I look at her feeling sorry for her.

"You should eat something." I say, but I understand what this job can do. I mean, I haven't been on SVU, but on White Collar, but sometimes a case just takes too much of you. You lose your appetite and you get insomnia. It's quite an unhealthy job sometimes.

"I should, but I can't. I can't leave here. I have to do all these things, and I don't have enough time. There is a time twenty-four hours is just not enough, and the day has come that it's reality. And all these women get abducted and raped.. And we can't do anything to stop it. Every time we have a suspect in custody, someone else gets abducted. It's just beating one's head with a brick."

"I understand." Some people would say they understand, but would never truly understand, but since I'm an ADA, I understand. "Can I help you with something?"

"You can take that bat of yours and beat the crap out of the bastard whose doing all those things." I grin in reaction.

"Such a pity I don't know who the perp is." I reply. "I would love to get my way with my bat and scum like him. Well, just tell me what you got on this case."

"Alright, just sit down, I'll get nervous if people are standing in my doorway. After this when can go grab a bite somewhere."

She tells me about the case and about the profile George Huang made about the perpetrator. Most likely, it's a guy who hates women, because he was humiliated by them when he was just a kid. He grew up without a mother, so he never really taught how to behave around women. He probably also hates himself, so there's a slight chance he's punishing himself as well.

We sit in Alex's office for almost two hours, when Alex decides it's better to stop, before I will dream about such things. We walk out of the building, through the street. Alex tells me she knows a nice cafeteria at the end of the street, so we just walk. It's actually nice to breathe some fresh air.

We talk about several things, mostly work. She tells me she eventually wants to become District Attorney, but she's doing great at SVU. I tell her I don't have that kind of an ambition, and that I'm doing great with White Collar.

I can handle this kind of cases, but if I have to handle victims of rape or murder.. I'm not sure if I could handle that. I'd probably be too devastated if I lose a case and let the family members down or something.

After a few glasses of wine, I remember two weeks ago, when she asked me if I was single. I asked her the same, but before she could answer, she had to leave.

"So, tell me, Cabot." I tease. "A few weeks ago I asked you if there was a Mr. Cabot. You never answered."

"That's right. Well.." She bends over the table and starts to whisper. "There's no Mr. Cabot. And there will never be one." I look confused at her, frowning. "You seem confused, Novak. Think about it."

It's past midnight when we leave the cafeteria. It was actually a miracle we were allowed to stay that long. I decide just to take a cab, instead of walking back to the DA's office and taking my bike. I'll get it tomorrow.

On my way home, this wild idea pops up in my mind. It has something to do with what Alex said. She told me I could take my bat and have my way with the perpetrator. Actually, that sounds about a great idea. It would be like my encounter with Jenna's attacker. I'll just beat them, so they can't attack them.

There are just a few flaws in that plan. It's not legal to take justice in your own hands, and since they already know I'm good with a bat, I have to think of something to cover up my identity. I could wear a balaclava or something. And since I have a husky voice, I can lower it a little more, so I wouldn't sound like a woman. I could dress like a man, and nobody would recognize me.

It's easy to get your hands on some tracking devices. You can get them online for a few bucks. And I have a advantage, because I have information about cases. Especially the ones with serial rapists or killers. I could follow them, shadow them.

* * *

A few weeks pass by again, and I have been a few times successful. I caught a man, who was trying to steal someone's purse, I stopped a man from beating on a woman, also one scumbag who was just trying to get someone's pants off in an alley and I stopped a group of guys from beating the brains out of a boy, few years younger than them.

If I say so myself, I'm doing not a terrible job by doing this after work. Once I heard two colleagues talking about a woman saved by a masked person and they wondered who it was, and why he didn't show his face. The other replied, he surely wouldn't want to be caught. Or her might be just crazy, thinking he's a superhero or something.

I surely don't think I'm a superhero. I just think people should help each other more. There are a lot of people who are capable of helping one another, but they turn around because they don't have the guts to stand up to attackers or other scum. For example, when an old woman gets robbed by a guy and he runs away, nobody bats an eye.

When a woman gets raped in an alley, you have more chance of getting help when you scream 'fire' instead of 'help'. People are egocentric and selfish enough to just leave you to die when it comes to crime. I want to show people you can help people, without gaining something. I won't make my money doing this. I don't want to feel better because of it. I just want to help. Eventually, I want to get justice for those who didn't get justice.

The rape case is still a big case. Every three days a woman gets abducted, before found dead somewhere two days later. They don't always find them immediately, because the places where they get dumped vary.

I'll try to get to know everything about the case. I have a board at home, with most of the photos of the victims. I have the list of possible suspects, the profile, and some other evidence. Although, there isn't much of evidence, because there were no finger prints, no sperm or other evidence found. The perp is a professional.

I'm getting more and more obsessed by the case, and I sleep lesser and lesser. I lost a lot of weight and I have to train my battings skills more and more to keep them up. I've never been so exhausted as I am right now, but if SVU solves the case because of my help, it would be worth it. The bastard has to be caught.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, I don't know if anybody likes this story, but I wanted to continue this one, so, here's another one. Hope you like it ^^ Tell me what's wrong about it, because I want to know. :)**

** Tripperz: I love your metaphor. That's so suitable. :)**

* * *

**Chapter III**

I know I am doing something that isn't mine to do. I'm not on the case. I'm not a detective. Hell, I shouldn't even know as much about the case as I do. But something's drawing me – no, luring me to it. I'm standing on the edge, discovering it, balancing on it, ready to take a leap. I want to do anything to keep the perp from attacking again, even if that means I'm gonna lose my job. It's an obsession. A sickness. It's like I stepped into something really icky, and I just weren't able to find the right cleaning product to get it off.

So, I'm having trouble staying at the right side of the edge. I shouldn't be falling into the debts. I should be wandering around on the ground, keeping an eye on my own cases, instead of some case that isn't even mine. I think it's gonna be bad, since Alex asked me a few days ago if I was okay. I mean, I haven't messed up yet, but still. I must have drifted off in my mind again, because Alex is waving her hand before my face.

"Huh?" I look up at her. Her eyes are narrowed and she looks at me in suspicion.

"Casey? Did you even listen to me?" She furrows her eyebrows, checking on me. I think I didn't even notice she walked in. Strange, since I always notice. She takes my silence as a no, because she continues her talking. "Well, it's past seven, so I came to tell you, since you're a lot distracted lately. I don't think it's a great idea for you to crash on your office's couch, so I'm gonna take you out for dinner somewhere and bring you home so you can sleep in your own bed."

I finally find my tongue back as I realize what she's saying. "That would be a great idea." I'm actually not quite hungry, but it's always nice to spend my time with Alex. Then I remind me I have to train tonight. "But after, I'm not going home. I was planning to stop by the batting cages, so I could strike some balls, before I'll go to sleep."

"Hmm, that seems fine by me." She seems to think about something. "I could go with you, if you like. You can teach me how to use a bat." She grins. I actually like that idea.

"Again, that sounds like a great idea." I smile. "But maybe I have to warn you, you might not be as good at this as at the rest you do." I smirk, and I see the blonde starts to pout.

"Maybe.. Maybe I'm just as good as those guys playing for the national team, and did I just miss something in my youth or something." She grins. "Maybe you should be afraid that I'm better."

"Oh, I'm most certainly not afraid, counselor. But I must say, if you're gonna be great, that must be because you're gonna have the best teacher you'll ever wish to have." I stick out my tongue at the other attorney.

* * *

When we're finally situated in a nice place near the batting caves, Alex asks me what's wrong and why I'm so distracted lately. She actually looks a bit concerned. I find that really touching. She's such a kind and loving person, and she's also funny. And damn, she's so hot. She has legs that go on forever, and she's got an amazing body, and when she's wearing glasses.. You can carry me away. Sometimes I just like to stare, but then I remind myself that is such an inappropriate thing to do. Hell, she probably isn't even a lesbian.

"Casey. You're distracted again. What are you pondering about, that you keep drifting off like this?" She pierces her eyes into mine. There's no way I can take my eyes off of hers. I kind of feel like drowning, until I remember she asked me something.

"Oh, eh. Yeah, I don't know." Then a memory pops up in my mind. "Alex? Why won't there be any Mr. Cabot?" She looks a bit shocked, not entirely expecting this kind of question.

"Well, I'm not easy to live with. It's not like I have low standards or something." She isn't telling me the whole story, but I can't put a finger on what's missing. "Besides, if I date someone.. The person in question has to live with an attorney, and as you know, that might not be the easiest thing to do." She grins.

"You're right. Same thing for me, I guess." I'm not completely satisfied with her answer, but I'll drop the subject. She might have a good reason not to answer it, and I don't want our dinner to be awkward or something. "So, how's work going?" I ask.

* * *

It's almost nine when we're done and head to the batting cages. It's a little chilly, so I put my hands into the pockets of my coats, deeper and deeper, trying to get some warmth of it. If I just could entangle my fingers with the blonde's next to me.. Well, I probably shouldn't be thinking like this, but I can't stop imagining what it would be like. Though, my pockets are just fine. It's only a few yards.

When we're at the batting cages, I hand Alex some of my spare clothes, so her own don't get all sweaty. When we're done changing our clothes, I'll get my bat and show her how to hit the ball.

"So, you just watch the ball approaching.. And then you hit it like this." I say, as I strike the ball. After a few times I'll hand her my bat. "Your turn." I grin. She takes the bat a little awkwardly. It's actually quite adorable.

She positions herself on the plate and looks at the ball approaching like I told her. Unfortunately, she misses, but I can't say I'm surprised. "Well, I would be flabbergasted if you hit that one your first try." I smile.

She looks at me funny. "Well, that would have been great. I must look like an idiot." She pouts a little. Oh, those lips. After three more missed balls and a flying bat, I decide I help her.

"You're holding it wrong." I smile. "If you hold it like this.." I stand behind her, laying my right hand on her right hand and my left hand on her other, and change their position. "And if you bend over a little like this.." Oh, how I want to wrap my arms around that waist and hold her. Alright, focus, Novak.

Another ball approaches and I help her hit the ball, and she strikes it far away. She drops the bat and turns around to hug me. I can't help but smell her hair when she does. She smells like a combination of jasmine and lilies, and I love it. I don't know how long our embrace took, but I know it was longer than just a friendly hug. But still, the hug ends sooner than I want. When we pull out of the hug, she looks at me funny again, but her cheeks are a little reddish.

Then the moment is gone and she turns around to grab the bat again. After an hour or so I decide it's late and we should go home. "Well, I had fun." Alex smiles. "You're a good teacher."

"Nah." I wave my hand dismissively. "You have talent." She grins.

"Well, you had to learn me how to hold a bat. I can't say that I'm not that talented, right?" She chuckles.

"Oh, you're very talented. Maybe not at softball, but you have a lot of qualities." I point out, looking into her eyes. Beautiful blue eyes.

"Oh, do I?" She raises her eyebrows. "Tell me about it." She grins.

"Well, you are a great prosecutor." I start. Not to mention the way you walk, the way you talk, the way you smile.. The way you say 'objection' in court. She takes a few steps in my direction, and I notice she's in my comfort zone. Well, I can't say that I bother. I actually like it. She's standing toe-to-toe right now, and I'm getting warm. I keep staring into her eyes, like the strongest magnet in the world versus a smalls piece of iron. She leans in and places a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Casey?" I startle. I must have drifted off, because we're still in the locker room.

"Yes?" I reply, a little embarrassed about my pondering. She was probably talking about something, and I didn't even have the decency to listen. Hell, I don't even know if she was talking, so I damn well don't know what she was talking about.

"Well, I was wondering what's getting you this distracted lately, because you're pondering all the time. Do you want to tell me, or..?" She looks at me concerned again. I sit down on the bench and look at my knees.

Why am I distracted? That's a good question. I'm not sure which one of my two obsessions is more distracting. The case, or Alex. I guess right now, it's Alex, but there's no way in hell I'm gonna tell her that. She sits down next to me and lays her hand on my thigh.

"Come on, Case. You can tell me." Case? I look up at her. "Anything." Her eyes pierce into mine, as if she's looking right in my soul.

"I.. can't tell." I sigh, trying to avert my gaze, but somehow now able to.

"Why not?" She raises her eyebrows. "Wait, you're not planning on killing me, right?"

I chuckle. "No, I'm not." She always knows how to break the tension.

"Well, then.. It can't be that worse, can it?" She smiles reassuringly. I bite my lip. Well, if you put it that way..

"I guess.. I'm in love." There.. I put it out on the table. Well, it was more like I vomited it on the table, but then again.. Out is out. Now I hope she doesn't ask whom I'm in love with. She cocks her head a little.

"Does he love you back?" She thinks it's a guy. I shake my head.

"I don't think so. I'm pretty sure, actually." I'm finally able to avert my gaze and stare at my knees again. "The person in question is totally out of my league." I sigh.

"Well, shame on him, because I think you're beautiful." She turns her head away, as I turn my head in her direction.

"Thanks." I smile. "We should head home."

"Casey?" She whispers my name. I look up.

"We've all been there. It's gonna be okay. If you need to talk to someone.. I'm there for you." She gives me one of her most amazing genuine smiles, which gives me the chills. "Goodnight." She says, before she leaves.

* * *

I sit on that bench for another ten minutes or so.. Or actually, it felt like that, but in reality it was an hour. I finally decide it's best if I head home. I decide to walk back home, because it makes me feel a little distracted from my distractions. When I'm halfway, I hear two people fighting. When I approach the noise, I see a man screaming to another woman, totally raged about something. The woman is holding a skillet, trying to defend herself. She's lying on the ground, half lying on the stairs of their house, begging her – I guess – husband to stop. I walk in their direction and tell the man to stop, but he turns his anger to me this time.

"My worthless wife called you, didn't she? Well, you can leave. We can handle this." I look at the wife and see she's scared, but she won't tell me to stay.

"I don't know your wife, sir. But I want to ask you to stop hurting her, because I'm an ADA at Manhattan's DA's office." I look at him, but apparently he isn't scared of me. Suddenly, I feel a fist crashing into my cheek, which causes me to stagger a little. A throbbing pain scatters my face. In reaction, I grab my bat from my back and try to hit his leg in defense, but he's faster than I am.

He grabs the other end of my bat and tugs at it. The bat slips out of my hands and I dive to his legs to tackle him, but he's stronger than I am. He throws me back on the ground faced up, and last thing I know is that I see my bat swinging through the air..

* * *

I open my eyes, but the lights hurt, so I close them again. There's a throbbing ache in both of my temples. I slowly bring my arm to my head and feel there's bandages on it. Then I realize there's an IV in my arm. I open my eyes again, and notice I'm in a hospital room. What the hell happened? I try to remember, but everything is just a blur. I reach for the button that brings the nurse in.

"You're awake." She says. She's old, I'd say probably about sixty years old or something. She smiles. "You've been unconscious for two days." She walks to the side of my bed to check on my machines and wires. "How's your head?"

I groan a bit, because no words come out. My mouth is dry as a desert. I take the glass water on my nightstand and take a sip. I clear my throat and manage to answer her question. "Hurts."

"I would be surprised if it didn't." Her smile is genuine. "Do I need to call someone?" Alex crosses my mind for a second, but I don't want her to be concerned, so I decide she doesn't need to.

"No, thanks." I reply. "How bad is it?"

"I don't know for sure, but I can page the doctor in charge. He can tell you more about your injuries." She suggests.

"That would be great." I nod.

* * *

The doctor tells me I have to stay for at least three nights of observation, since I don't have someone to take care of me. They weren't be able to check on the severity of my concussion or any other brain damage, so I have to get a CAT scan to check on that. A part of my skull was crushed by my bat. I can't remember hitting myself or getting hit by someone else, but the doctor says that's just the amnesia. That's probably just temporarily, but some parts may not come back. Then again, they don't know that until further examination.

It's almost afternoon when I remember it's Monday, so I get my phone. I notice my secretary called. There are five missed calls. I decide to call them back, before they get all paranoid about my absence.

"Novak."

"Oh, I'm glad you call. We were worried, where are you?" Dylan asks. He sounds concerned, but he tries to hide it.

"I'm in the hospital. I had an accident. I won't be able to be at work for the next few days." I tell him.

"Oh, that's horrible. Are you okay?" Of course I'm not.

"Well, I'm getting better, I guess. But Dylan? Can you only tell people if it's completely necessary? I don't want people to know." I bite my lip. I don't like when people are worried about me. I don't want them to pity me, to see me as vulnerable and weak. I just can't handle that.

"Alright. I guess I have to tell your boss, because he's going to want to know about your absence, but I guess that's okay with you." He points out.

"Yes, that's okay."

"Alright, well, get better soon." He wishes me good luck and hangs up again. I close my eyes, because I'm totally exhausted after just one phone call. That's one hell of a concussion I'm having. I'm drifting off before I even notice it.

It's ten in the evening when I wake up again. Another nurse is checking up on me and tells me I need something to eat. I look at my phone and see I have two missed calls again. It's Alex. I close my eyes as I consider calling her. I must have dozed off again, because I hear her voice.

"You weren't thinking about not calling me, right?" But when I open my eyes, I see her standing in the doorway of my hospital room.


End file.
